The technology relates to an image display device that displays an image on a road.
Some image display devices send out light frontward of an own vehicle, to display an image on a road. For example, such an image display device displays an image of permission to cross a road for a pedestrian, and thereby lets the pedestrian know the driver's intention, attempting to allow the pedestrian to cross safely.
In some cases, a surrounding vehicle such as a following vehicle and an oncoming vehicle may fail in recognizing the pedestrian who crosses the road in accordance with the image of the permission to cross the road displayed by the own vehicle. This contributes to possibility that the surrounding vehicle may run into the pedestrian who crosses the road. Therefore, pursued is an image display device that checks whether the surrounding vehicle approaches and guides the pedestrian safely.
As a technique of guiding the pedestrian safely, for example, Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 4720650 proposes a road-surface projection device that gives an easily understandable warning to a moving body such as a pedestrian. The road-surface projection device provides highlighted display of an image of a stop line, in a case where a surrounding vehicle approaches. This makes it possible to guide the pedestrian safely.